¿Que paso después?
by Matiov
Summary: ¿Que paso después de que Touma salvara a Othinus en Dinamarca, que pasa cuando vuelva a Ciudad Academia? pequeño One-shot/ espero les guste OTP


**_Bueno, realmente no puedo sacarme a Othinus de la cabeza, es que después de leer la NT9 y NT10 es inevitable, ¿como no amarla? ajajaja, por esa misma razón no puedo continuar con mi otra historia T.T pero bueno hice esta para descansar, espero que les guste, nos vemos  
_**

**_PD: Se desarrollara despues de la NT10 pero sin tomar en cuenta el empequeñecimiento de Othinus jejeje bye bye:D _**

* * *

"_Entonces voy a salvarte. Incluso si eso significa luchar contra el mundo entero"_

Recordé esa frase, riéndome para mis adentros dejando la taza de café en la mesa, desafiar al mundo para proteger la vida de una chica, tome la taza de café nuevamente para volver a tomar para darme cuenta que ya estaba vacía.

Después de ese suceso, pasaron muchas cosas, todavía puedo recordar las caras estupefactas de mis amigos en la escuela cuando volví a Ciudad Academia (Ni yo recuerdo como llegue, solo desperté nuevamente a la misma habitación después de cada una de mis batallas) unos bastantes preocupados de si estaba siendo controlado por aquella chica "terrorista", otros (Todas las chicas de la clase) preguntándome si había un significado detrás de haber desafiado al mundo para protegerla, Aogami estaba gritando a los cuatro vientos que había conquistado a otra y agregarla a mi harem, siendo golpeado rápidamente por Fukiyose, Tsuchimikado lo estaba mirando con una enorme sonrisa burlona, Komoe-sensei estaba llorando por mí, que había regresado y que no dejaría irme más para que pudiera pasar de curso, Himegami agarro la manga de mi chaqueta mirándome solamente y como respuesta solo le sonreí diciendo que estaba todo bien ganándome una sonrisa de regreso de ella.

Algunos días pasaron y fue entonces que me encontré con Misaka mientras caminaba a mi habitación, no fue muy agradable, lanzándome rayos como siempre, diciéndome que si hacía de nuevo algo así no me perdonaría, solo me reí y Salí corriendo, algo que ya era habitual, nuevamente mi desgracia ataco e inmediatamente me encontré con Accelerator que estaba de compras con Last Order y Worst, el me miraba con una cara de pocos amigos(Algo que ya era normal) pero después solo se volvió un suspiro de cansancio, inmediatamente después le agradecí por haberlo ayudado en Dinamarca solo para ser ignorado por este, Worst al ver su reacción empezó a molestarlo por reaccionar así de Tsundere, Last Order me abrazo diciendo que entendía completamente su decisión, y estaba feliz de que había salvado a aquella chica, después de comprar me dirigí nuevamente a mi habitación solo para encontrarme con Kaori y Stiyl, inmediatamente fue sujeta con una monstruosa fuerza por Kaori mirándome con un inmenso instinto asesino, yo estaba realmente aterrado pensando que iba a matarme en ese mismo instante, bueno yo tuve la culpa por haberla usado de esa forma para escapar y sobre todo enfrentar a esos otros monstruos ella sola, me disculpe inmediatamente, después de haberme disculpado más de 100 veces (y algunas fotos tomadas por Stiyl mientras me arrodillaba al disculparme) Kaori se tranquilizó, hablamos un buen rato sobre lo que la Iglesia Anglicana había decidido que harían con el hecho de que Index siguiera conmigo o se la llevarían, al final la Arzobispo, Laura Stuart decidió que Index se quedaría conmigo por razones que aún no comprendía y que la traerían de regreso en unos cuantos días (Stiyl creía que ella solo lo hacía porque así sería más interesante) después de eso, nos separamos, solo para encontrarme con Hamazura con la compañía de varias chicas que conformaban ITEM, el me pregunto varias cosas, por ejemplo por qué había hecho tal cosa, sabiendo que ella era la causante de lo sucedido en Hawái y muchas otras cosas pero después de conversar un poco (y el recordando la naturaleza de su jefe) entendió porque lo había hecho, nos despedimos después de eso claro está que en realidad lo estaban apurando sus acompañantes diciendo que ya se habían cansado de esperar siendo arrastrado a la fuerza. Por fin había llegado a su departamento, cuando puse la mano para poder abrir la puerta, mi celular sonó, contesté inmediatamente para enterarme de que era Birdway pidiéndome que no reuniéramos al día siguiente para poder hablar sobre algo realmente importante, le conteste que no tenía problema, que su confiable hermano mayor estaría para ayudarla con cualquier problema , ganándome un gran grito del otro lado de la llamada junto con varias risas de fondo, ella se despidió rápidamente y corto, me reí suavemente por su reacción.

Al otro día me reuní con ella después de la escuela, la encontré en un restaurant junto a Mark Space, conversamos un rato sobre lo que planeaba hacer ahora diciéndome que ya no podía llegar a esperar ser solo un estudiante normal de preparatoria, le declaro la guerra al mundo, aun si fue "dejado libre" ya era conocido por todo el mundo, siendo una gran figura pública alrededor de todo el mundo gracias al discurso del Presidente de los Estados Unidos , dijo que varios programas hablaban de mí y como decían que merecía el premio nobel de la paz y otros tantos más, realmente no sabía qué hacer, pensé que podía volver a mi vida normal como siempre pero por lo que había dicho Leivinia le sería casi imposible, solo le respondí que hare lo que pueda de aquí en adelante, no saco nada en estresarme con cosas que ni yo sé lo que vendrá de aquí en adelante, ella solo se rio junto con Mark que estaba con una leve sonrisa, después de comer un poco, ella dijo que tenía que irse, pero antes de irse me dijo que de ahora en adelante confiara en ella con cualquier problema que tuviera, que somos aliados sin importar que, esas palabras de verdad me conmovieron y la abrase instintivamente mientras que ella intentaba salirse de mis brazos sin resultado alguno, rindiéndose y devolviendo el abrazo un poco avergonzada ( tanto que no se dio cuenta que Mark le había sacado varias fotografías y que se encargaría de que toda su cábala viera a su jefa siendo domada por aquel chico y de paso enviársela a su hermana para que la molestara por un largo tiempo) finalmente nos habíamos despedido y salí del restaurant, preguntándome sobre las palabras de Leivinia sobre qué haría de ahora en adelante.

Index había regresado unos días después, ganándome una cantidad excesiva de mordiscos no solo de Index, también de Sphinx, nuevamente juntos., Ya habían pasado semanas, estaba tirado en mi cama sin hacer nada, Index había salido donde Komoe-sensei junto con Himegami a no sé dónde y que volverían pronto, volví a pensar en "ella" sin noticias, pensando en lo que estaría haciendo ahora, estaba seguro que ella no estaba muerta, algo se lo decía, bueno el mismo presidente de Estados Unidos me dijo que todavía la tenían en interrogatorio pero aun así, no dejaba de preocuparme, no me había dado cuenta y simplemente me quede dormido, oí una voz llamándome suavemente, nuevamente lo oí, esta vez con más ternura, abrí mis ojos, sorprendiéndome completamente, frente mío estaba una hermosa chica, su larga y sedosa cabellera dorada, unos ojos verdes hermosos mirándome tiernamente sin ningún parque reemplazando su ojo derecho, una nariz perfectamente acomodada, una boca que formaba una adorable sonrisa, un suéter cuello de tortuga celeste junto a una falda blanca.

-Cuanto más piensas estar ahí viéndome, pervertido-Recordando sus palabras perfectamente

-O-Othinus…-Dije todavía en estado de shock

-Dime Touma- Me respondió con una hermosa sonrisa, salte inmediatamente y la abrase, ella inmediatamente me correspondió, nos quedamos así por un buen rato hasta que ella hablo

-Me dijiste que podía hacer cualquier cosa que yo quisiera después de haber terminado con todo esto ¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto-Le respondí inmediatamente

-Pues ya se lo que quiero hacer-al escuchar eso, había puesto mucha más atención a lo que iba a decir, ella se había puesto roja y comenzó a hablar- pues lo que quiero hacer es… estar contigo ¿Esta mal?-Dijo tímidamente mirando hacia abajo, la mire con determinación y la abrace con ternura y le respondí-¿Acaso eres una idiota, Othi-chan? ¡Claro que puedes quedarte conmigo, es más, también quiero que te quedes conmigo!-Ella al escuchar eso solo me abraso con más fuerza y escondió su cabeza en mi pecho. Solo recordar eso, me avergüenzo. Othinus me conto después de perder sus poderes y quedar en custodia de Estados Unidos, tuvo que pasar por varios interrogatorios, ella los respondía con toda disposición, quería salir rápidamente aunque eso era poco probable, pero el presidente( junto a los demás líderes) estuvieron de acuerdo en "dejar a Othinus en manos de Kamijou" eso me dijo ella, bueno eso al final se había resuelto y estábamos juntos, aunque claro Index había llegado justo cuando tenía en mis brazos a Othinus que todavía no quería deshacerse de nuestro abrazo, ganándome mordiscos.

Alrededor de 6 meses después de eso, Aleister llevo a cabo su plan de erradicar la magia del mundo, descubrí lo que había en mi mano derecha, y su verdadero significado, el poder que residía en mí. Toda la Ciudad, no, casi todo el mundo estaba en caos, Aleister había desencadenado las puertas para pasar al nuevo mundo, claro está que lo iba a impedir, junto a todos mis aliados, la denominada Facción Kamijou se encargó de todo, frustramos los planes de Aleister alrededor del mundo y lo derrotamos en Ciudad Academia quedando así el mundo libre de la amenaza.

Después de eso, aun si Aleister se había ido, no se podía dejar a todos los Esper y habitantes de Ciudad Academia por eso surgió al mando Heaven Canceller o mejor conocido como el Doctor cara de rana, La ciudad por fin podía vivir nuevamente con tranquilidad, no había más Lado oscuro en la Ciudad ni nada parecido.

Aun con todos esos problemas, pude pasar de curso, estaba en segundo año y mi desgracia no había disminuido en nada, pero la parte buena es que seguía como profesora a cargo Komoe-sensei y mis compañeros seguían siendo los mismo pero solo con una pequeña diferencia, una estudiante nueva con nosotros, una hermosa chica rubia de ojos verdes, solo sonreí viendo quien era, Othinus, los chicos estaban como locos gritando y amontonándose frente mío para que ella evitara verme, solamente suspire cansado, ella solo se rio de mi desgracia y cuando había pasado la hora de estudio para llegar a la hora de almuerzo, estoy seguro que lo hizo a propósito, provoco más odio de mis amigos hacia mi

-Touma~ aquí está tu almuerzo, lo olvidaste en casa-Dijo pasándome el almuerzo hablando lo suficientemente fuerte para que en toda el aula se escuchara, las chicas miraron con atención mis acciones, mientras que los chicos me miraban abrumados la escena donde una hermosa chica rubia le daba a Touma una caja de almuerzo con total naturalidad

-¡Maldición Kamijou! ¿¡Por qué las tienes que acaparar para ti solo!?-Grito uno de mis compañeros

-¡La enfermedad de Kami-yan ya no tiene límites! ¡Estamos acabados!- Grito Aogami poniendo sus manos en la cabeza corriendo por el aula- La única solución que tenemos ahora es que matemos a Kami-yan para así tener alguna oportunidad de algún romance…, lo siento por esto Kami-yan pero ¡es algo que debemos hacer por la humanidad!- Así empezó una batalla campal entre Kamijou y su compañeros que Othinus miraba entretenida

Pasaron los años, 7 años exactamente, y henos aquí, hablándome a mí mismo mientras recuerdo el pasado en mi habitación- Touma se levantó de su asiento y fue a alguno de los estantes, saco un álbum de fotos, se rio apenas lo abrió, fotos del junto a sus compañeros queriéndolo matar, las chicas acosándolo, Fukiyose dándole una paliza a la Delta forcé, Mikoto persiguiendo a Touma por toda la escuela dado que ella se había matriculado a la misma que el junto con Kuroko, Touma siendo tomado del brazo por Misaki y Seria peleándose por él, donde Touma se enteró por varios sucesos que eran amigos de la infancia, en la siguiente foto se mostraba lo mismo pero con una Othinus detrás de ellos con un aura asesina y a Touma con una cara que demostraba el miedo total, en la siguiente se vio junto con Index y Sphinx sonriendo, después la Delta forcé juntos con una gran sonrisa cada uno, Index mordiendo a Touma, Kaori con el traje Fallen Angel Ero Maid frente a un Touma lastimado en el hospital que tenía la mirada perdida en Kaori, en la siguiente era la misma imagen pero con Othinus pinchándole los ojos con sus dedos, la siguiente era de Touma retorciéndose de dolor en la cama del hospital y con una Othinus inexpresiva, en la siguiente se mostró una pelea de "Agallas" entre Touma y Gunha, quedando Gunha totalmente derrotado mientras que Touma estaba un poco cansado por la resistencia de su oponente, después hubo una foto donde Accelerator, Hamazura y Touma estaban en un Café, platicando alegremente donde ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que les sacaban una foto, la siguiente fue donde Touma y Thor discutían, Touma había recordado que su pelea comenzó cuando este llego de la nada y le pidió pelear para ganar muchos más puntos de experiencia riendo relajadamente, en la siguiente estaba Touma siendo arrastrado "nuevamente" por Lessar y Leivinia a esas tiendas de traje de baño, la siguiente fue donde ellas dos estaban inconscientes mientras que Touma seguía siendo arrastrado pero ahora era por Othinus, las siguientes fotos mostraron a Touma y a Othinus tomados de la mano totalmente rojos apartando su mirada, la siguiente fue donde Touma compartía su larga bufanda con Othinus quedando más juntos, una foto donde Touma estaba dormido en el hombro de Othinus mientras que ella estaba totalmente roja, Touma apoyado en la piernas de Othinus mientras que esta agarraba un palito con algodón totalmente concentrada, Othinus con unos lentes leyendo un libro, la siguiente fueron junto con los padres de Touma, Touya y Touma conversando alegremente, Otohime jugando con Index y Shiina con una sonrisa "inocente" mientras que Othinus tenía la cara totalmente roja, Othinus con un traje de baño negro, Othinus jugando con Touma en el mar, Touma a punto de ser aplastado por una ola sin que se diera cuenta, Touma siendo aplastado por la ola, Touma siento encontrado en la orilla lleno de arena, Touma escupiendo arena, la familia entera riéndose mientras que este estaba tirado en el suelo con un aura depresiva, Touma y Othinus dormidos abrazados debajo del quitasol, Otohime pintando la cara con un plumón la cara de Touma y la de Othinus, Otohime siendo perseguida por ellos 2, jugando ping-pong en la sala de recreación del hotel, comiendo la cena o tragársela en caso de Index, Touma y Othinus durmiendo en su futon abrazados y tomados de las manos, los dos despertando y rojos por como los encontraron, Touma raspándole la cabeza con sus nudillos a Index, foto familiar entre todos, Termino de año junto a sus compañeros, todas las chicas corriendo tras Touma por su segundo botón mientras que Othinus ya lo había asegurado antes, todos los chicos golpeándolo, Seria y Misaki llorando orgullosas y tristes de que Touma se graduara, Todos en grupo para la foto. Touma con ayuda de sus amigos pudo crear realmente la Facción Kamijou, para así poder ayudar a la gente por todo el mundo, en algunas de sus fotos se pudo ver hablando Touma con varias figuras reconocidas en el mundo aunque el también lo era, junto con Accelerator, Hamazura y también siguiente fue Othinus jugando con su cara mientras él dormía, la siguiente fue donde Touma besaba la frente de Othinus mientras que ella estaba desconcentrada y rápidamente se ponía roja, las siguientes eran casi lo mismo pero con un cambio en sus apariencias, Touma pidiéndole matrimonio, la misma foto con otra perspectiva estaban todos sus amigos vigilando que todo saliera bien detrás de algunos arbustos, siguió pasando las paginas riéndose en cada una de ellas, hasta que vio algo importante en ese álbum, Othinus siendo levantada por Touma por los aires mientras se besaban y sonriendo, las siguientes fotos fueron demostrando la razón, Othinus estaba embarazada, Touma se veía apoyando su oído en el vientre de Othinus mientras que ella le acariciaba el pelo, su vientre siendo cada vez más grande, fotos de ella junto a sus padres, sus amigos visitándolos, hasta que vio la foto de una pequeña criatura en los brazos de Othinus, Touma miraba con orgullo esa foto, el nacimiento de su primera hija, Kamijou Yui, las siguientes fotos fueron de su crecimientos, junto a varias fotos él y Othinus besándose y varias más situaciones donde demostraban que se amaban, Touma iba a dar vuelta la próxima página pero oyó un ruido, alguien había abierto la puerta pero iba a fingir que no escucho nada.

-¿Qué estás Haciendo, querido?- Dijo Alguien que lo abrazaba por la espalda besándolo en la mejilla

-mmm… solo recordando un poco el pasado y viendo algunas fotos, ¿Por qué Othi-chan?- devolviendo el beso pero en la boca, dejando un poco sonrojada a Othinus, aun si ellos han estado juntos tanto tiempo y besado millones de beses nunca se perdió ese efecto especial entre los dos que los hacia avergonzarse y que se les aceleré el corazón cada vez que se besan u cualquier otra "actividad"

- Hablas como un viejo, ¿y cuantas veces te tengo que decir que me dejes de llamar así?-dijo Othinus inflando sus mejillas tiernamente

-Pero Othi-chan, sabes porque quito el "nus" eso haría que inevitablemente se piense en la palabra an….

-¿¡Cuántas veces tendremos que tener la misma discusión!?-Dijo golpeando a Touma en el brazo- Dejando eso de lado, todos te están esperando, Yui está entusiasmada de que por fin todos sus tíos han podido venir sin que ninguno falte-termino de decir para luego adelantarse a la salida pero Touma la llamo

-Othinus-Llamo este dirigiéndose a donde estaba ella y quedar frente a frente

-Dime Touma- dándole una sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos

-Te amo-sonriéndole para después besarla, no fue apasionado o profundo, fue un simple toque de labios, pero esto le pareció extremadamente tierno a Othinus

-Yo también te amo, mi Touma- tomándolo del cuello para atráelo más a ella y besarlo, para después juntar sus frentes.


End file.
